


golden

by icingmice



Series: Dynamics of Human Sociology 101 [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Winkdeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icingmice/pseuds/icingmice
Summary: Jihoon thinks of his life in two phases: Before Jinyoung kissed him, and After.





	golden

**Author's Note:**

> or, five times jinyoung kisses jihoon, and one time jihoon kisses jinyoung.  
> This is a tiny little companion fic to Boyfriend Material, which you don't have to read to read this one.

1

Jinyoung's lips are soft and pleasantly warm against Jihoon's – he's gentle and holds the back of Jihoon's neck as he kisses him slowly and lets out a sound – what Jihoon interprets as surprise. He can't properly judge when he's being kissed within an inch of his heartbeat, and he can feel the blood rushing in his ears, and his hands are tingling, and his feet are numb. But he leans into the solidity of Jinyoung's body and knows that he's safe. He feels as if before, he was always fighting; his defences were up and he knows, now, that he was afraid to feel anything properly; but in the process of this one kiss Jinyoung is gently dismantling him and his boundaries and it's nothing he's felt before, ever. So this must be what it's like.

2

Afterwards Jihoon feels invincible for days. When some jealous idiot insults Jihoon's lips in a free study period, Jihoon's about to very calmly and patiently explain that he has a milk allergy, when Jinyoung swings his legs round from under his desk, stands up, and saunters over to Jihoon – his eyes burn into Jihoon's with a rare ferocity, and then he seizes Jihoon by the tie and kisses him smack on the mouth, in front of everyone.

3

Jihoon's sure that he blushes harder than is humanly possible after that, which doesn't help. He should have remembered that Jinyoung apparently finds his pink cheeks irresistible. He leans in and presses another urgent kiss to Jihoon's lips, just momentarily, before returning to his desk and continuing to read as if nothing'd happened.

4

Jihoon doesn't think that he'll ever get used to this. Even when they're alone in their dorm, and Jinyoung's asleep, Jihoon can't believe that his roommate – Jinyoung – this flawless, perfect example of humanity – is into him. Late at night, just to check if he's real, Jihoon sneaks into the bed on the other side of the room and rests a hand on the side of Jinyoung's face. Jinyoung stirs and wakes, only to press a kiss to Jihoon's palm. He tilts his head back towards Jihoon on the pillow beside him with sleepy eyes, and then closes them slowly like a feline. "Sleep now. I'll see you in the morning." He husks, and a small thrill runs up Jihoon's spine. He moves his hand down to rest on the exposed skin of Jinyoung's hip, below the t-shirt that he'd borrowed from Jihoon to sleep in, and circles the skin there with his thumb until they both fall asleep.

5

Perhaps it's the warmth beside him, but that night Jihoon has the nicest dream he's had in a long time. He's in the library, and he can feel it before it happens, but there's an imaginary Jinyoung that walks up behind his chair and leans to wrap an arm around him and kiss the top of his head. And even if it's not real, he smiles in his sleep.

+1

Some time in the early hours, dilute golden light filtering through the curtain, Jihoon wakes up. In the moment after he wakes up, a remnant of the Before him always surfaces for a little while, the niggling insecurity and vague worries that used to bother him; but this time it doesn't haunt him: Jinyoung's lying beside him, their limbs entangled, a peaceful expression written on his beautiful face. He looks at the sunlight touching Jinyoung's hair, eyelashes; closes his eyes, and touches his lips to Jinyoung's.


End file.
